The Sword and the Dagger
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Chang Ge Xing also known as choukakou and Song of the Long March. Main paring: Li Chang Ge/Ashina Sun! Also known as falcon song! All on tumblr as well. enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_No set time or place just a simple falcon song dabble. Enjoy!_

_**The Heart**_

The heart was always a curious thing to Chang Ge.

Despite being raised knowing how the mind works, she never knew how the body worked- like puberty.

It was at a steady pace when she discussed tactics and plans with Mujin and the old man.

It always raced when she was close to losing someone important to her.

Like Mimi.

It ached when she thought of deceased loved ones on a quiet day.

Like her mother.

And for the strangest reason her heart would beat quicker when she was in battle.

And with one other person…

Ashina Sun

It was strange really.

When she told him her 'secret', her heart started to beat like a drum. Loud and hard.

When she nearly found him on death's door in a tent guarded by Mujin and the black market horsemen, it somehow made its way to her throat in nervousness.

When she saw him again at the crossroads of trade and fate with Khitan's on her travels with his people.

It took her time to realize the strange occurrences from her heart.

She somehow pocketed him as one of her very important friends.

No he was more than that.

The heart what a truly mysterious thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A small dabble dedicated to busy-old-fool and all other Falcon Song shippers!_

_**Five More Minutes**_

"Fmm." grunted Sun as he rolled over onto his stomach, his face planted into the soft pillow. Chang Ge rolled her eyes knowing that the incoherent sound meant "Five more minutes."

"You're going to be late, Sun." She pointed out with crossed arms. Another grunt came from him.

With a sigh Chang Ge sat on the bed as it dipped in- Sun's head turned to her. "Do I need to share to your family about how you reacted to my exposed gender? Or how your drunken escapades landed you in-"

Sun's head shot up in an instant- and he turned his body, his back on against the mattress and with a growl he said. "I'm up, Chang Ge."

With a pat on his cheek, Chang Ge smiled, "Good. Mujin's waiting outside."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is set in an au where Chang Ge saves Ashina Sun from certain death._

_**To Protect**_

It felt _easy._

The quick jabs to the chest.

The spinning of her heels as her blade followed her path.

It felt _too_ easy.

Laughter escaped from her lips startling her enemies.

It was like a dance.

A dance with death.

She would pick up her blade an dance with it, knowing one misstep could be the end of her. Of her path.

She would protect.

Jin Dan.

Her body lay unconscious on the temple floor.

Mimi

A poisoned dagger into her guts.

Her mother.

She was told it was death by poisoning.

and him.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashina Sun.

Who was fighting for his life in a tent meters away guarded by the blackmarket horsemen.

Apparently his 'father's nephew wanted to finish the job.

She wouldn't let him.

Not on her watch.

After all

.

.

.

.

he was one of her precious people.


	4. Chapter 4

**_a goodbye, a gift, and a grate_**

It was bound to happen.

It was…. inevitable with them.

They had separate paths that just happen to converge for a period of time- that was ending right there. Right now.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said awkwardly with the rub of the back of his neck.

"Yes." She agreed after a beat of silence. Chang Ge was grateful to Ashina Sun to a certain extent it was just….

Words?

A handshake?

A hug?

How could she express herself to him?

Chang Ge thought back to the day she visited Wu Niang with Ah Bi (once the temple got running) at the farm. The both of them who insisted that she do _that_. Which was awkward since well she's never done it before.

Taking a few steps forward to be just in front of Ashina- just by a couple of inches. He stared in confusion and he asked, "What?"

Chang Ge reached out silently taking his head into her heads, and pulled him towards her quickly.

It was like a pin dropping onto the ground.

There was no giggling servant girls, or trees rustling in the wind, or shifting of guards awkwardly stationed around them.

It was just them.

Her lips on his.

Silence seemed better than noise in Chang Ge's opinion.

But too much- and it may seem like everything around was dead.

She pulled back seeing Ashina Sun- well….

Was the dazed the word?

Shock?

The look on his face reminded her of a deer with wide eyes as she smiled amused by his reaction, but at the same doubtful. Did she do it wrong?

"Thank you." She said as Sun blinked, "For what?"

"For everything, and I hope that one day. We'll meet again."

"Ashina Sun!" Luo Shi Ba called out as she turned from him. "Well you should go, Sun. You've waited long enough."

"Hey wait." Sun grabbed her shoulder before continuing, "What was that all about?"

"Pardon?"

"That kiss, Chang Ge." Chang Ge tilted her head, "A gift that Wu Niang and Ah Bi thought you would like….. Was it satisfactory?"

Sun paused before frowning. "It was? I guess- first time doing something like that, so…. It was nothing more?" He asked with furrowed brows. She nodded as he released his hold on her shoulder.

"May our paths cross again, Chang Ge."

"May our paths cross again, Ashina Sun."

*This is what I want chapter 53 part 2- you never know if Xia Dia will add more pages to it.


	5. Chapter 5

_This dabble is set after chapter 36 part 2 which is in the raws, so sorry for the spoilers._

**_Moving Freely_**

"_Why do you not go and see Chang?_" He asked turned around Chang Ge froze a moment her mind brought back to the time at the temple, the same exact words from the same person.

"I don't know." Her honest reply came more than a small mumble and had a ring of confusion attached to it.

"Your country is prospering, so why not go see it?" He pressed once more.

Ashina Sun would much rather have the former princess energized with hunts and travel rather than old politics that will get a person such as themselves with an arrow to the back- he personally experienced such a thing. _If it weren't for her, I'd be dead a long time ago. _

Sun thought remembering the one too many times his supposed kinsman's tried to hunt him down like a sheep.

He didn't hold out his hand- the warrior knew that the fierce spirit in the lady would be somewhat irked by the possibly romantic gesture. Shesh, the falcon gifted swordsman would have to talk about his men's wives not sputtering any of their romanticism around him to Mujin later.

Sun shook his head out of the quite disturbing thoughts and waited. He waited a month to go to the Khitan's- his kinsman, he can wait even longer with her- it's been three years after all.

His eyes followed her as Chang stood up and went over to him- stopping a few inches for him.

"Okay, I'll go."

Two days later….

Chang Ge stared at the back of her traveling partner, Ashina Sun. She didn't expect him to accompany her. Not at all. The gears in her sharp mind were spinning like the wheels of the carriages behind the duo.

"This beats papers and ink, eh Chang?"

"It does." She replied while feeling the wind against her face. "Sun?"

The warrior turned his head slightly in her direction, a soundless action for her to continue.

"How are things going with your family?" Ashina Sun turned his head back to the front. "They're going well. My mother is like a whistling arrow. Sharp and loud. She told me stories about my real father. The rest of the Khitan are still a bit wary of me, though that's understandable."

"You thought you were someone else, Ashina." the warrior turned his head against along with his reins in surprise- no it felt too calm for that Chang judged by the way his eyes looked.

"I know who I am now, and so do you." Ashina once again regained his former position in the front. Chang Ge then asked, "Sun, why are you here?"

The warrior then shrugged, "I wanted to see you to be free."

Chang Ge frowned and repeated, "Free?"

"I just didn't want you to be like those old ministers you used to talk about."

Luo Shi Ba and old man Qin share a knowing look.

Chang Ge tilted her head, "Well it's not like I will be in a stuffy room my whole life."

Ashina Sun shot her a knowing look as Chang Ge sighed, "Okay i get it."

"Chang."

"Hm?"

"You've got bags under your eyes." in retaliation Luo Shi Ba smacked Ashina Sun on the back of his head with her sword.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, I wasn't really sure how to end it. If you guys have any prompts for this lovely ship, ask me anytime and I'll get it done.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_This takes place around after chapter 36. part 2 where Ashina Sun asks Chang Ge to why not go outside and see Chang An'. _

_**Chipmunks and Falcons**_

Ashina Sun, the great sword of the Great Khan stared.

That's right he stared.

_Why?_

At the very **unusual** sight of Chang Ge stuffing her mouth with sesame biscuits like a chipmunk.

Yes, it was amusing to him, but clearly **disturbed** him to see Chang Ge- not acting like the cool and collected man- er woman he had spent months with on the road battling the cold winter._ I guess this is another side of her._ "Chang Ge,"

"Hm?" She said in response while finishing off the stack of sesame biscuits that he brought for her.

"Why are you so reluctant to come out and enjoy Chang An'?" Chang paused in her stroll before picking it up again. "I have acquaintances here."

He frowned, "Meaning?"

"I have to be careful, because they could recognize me." Chang Ge strolled over to a vendor selling blossom candy while purchasing the candy tossing a few coins to the male vendor- who seemed somewhat enthralled by her appearance only to back down when Sun narrowed his eyes into a glare at the vendor- warning him not to try anything.

Chang Ge went back to Ashina Sun who discarded his glare as the woman in front of him gestured for him to lend her his ear as if she was about to tell him a secret.

"I am a dead person after all." She whispered before he pulled back in confusion. About to ask what she meant, Chang Ge quickly put a finger on his lips.

"There are some things that can never be spoken out loud, Ashina Sun." Chang Ge said with a smile before retracting her hand to pop a candy into her mouth. The duo continued to walk in silence before Ashina Sun spotted a cart filled with caged falcons. He frowned obviously displeased by the act against his namesake when a idea sparked in him- a thought that would kill two birds with one stone.

Going over to the cart he purchased one which glaring disdainfully at the vendor who frowned when handed the gold, but said nothing but a thanks for his purchase of the caught falcon.

Chang Ge stared curiously as he walked over with the newly purchased falcon. Maybe some kind of tribal spiritual way of honoring his namesake. Or replace the falcon that he lost in the last time he faced his 'cousin'. Either way she asked with a prickle of curiosity, "Ashina Sun, why would you buy a falcon?"

"I might need one."

"For what?"

"To keep in contact with you." Chang Ge frowned as they continued their stroll. "How will it do so?"

Thus, Ashina Sun began to explain how the falcons were used in the Turks. If a falcon was trained properly like his falcon was in the past before it died- they could see enemies or allies from the sky or be used as messengers.

Satisfied with his explanatory answer and the fact how despite being in a foreign place- Ashina Sun for the first time grinned as he explained almost everything about the falcons.

Days later after Ashina Sun's departure to the Khitan's Chang Ge awoke to the sound of a falcon. "Brawk."

She jerked herself upright eyes to the falcon on the window sill with a scroll tied to it's back. It was a simple message from Ashina Sun that brought to her lips, and thus their correspondence started, but that's a story for another time.


	7. Chapter 7

_an au where Ah Jin married Li Shimin and had Chang Ge, where she wasn't used as a political pawn. Either way Chang Ge is doted by Li Shimin and _

**Scary Mother**

"So you wish to court my Chang Ge?" Ah Jin asked while looking down at her long perfect manicured nails before glancing to the Khitan in front of her. Ashina Sun- ever since the alliance between the two for matters that did not concern the mother of one of the most prominent strategists in all of China was always with her daughter, which greatly befuddled the empress of the Hans.

Staring at the warrior the beautiful blonde woman gestured to a nearby servant to bring her- her persuasion kit. Hastily the servant scattered to find the kit in her private quarters while Ah Jin leisurely smiled and begun her questioning, "What makes my little so attractive to you? Her position as the royal princess? Her skills as a strategist and swordswoman? Her unique and sometimes insane personality? Do tell."

"Not to sound cliched, it's everything about her. Her free spirit, her cunning ways that has saved my life and those I care about in so many ways, and most of all her ability to make me see reason. If it weren't for her I'd be long dead in the plains one way or another. She is what I want- no what I need by my side... So I would like your permission to court Chang Ge, empress Jin." Ashina Sun requested to the current empress of the Tang dynasty.

Ah Jin tilted her head, "Is that it? Is that all she is to you, Ashina Sun?"

"No. words cannot describe what I feel for your daughter."

"Infatuation? A simple crush? Is this misplaced love out of debt? Knowing that she'l have to marry for an alliance from another tribe? How about love, Ashina Sun?" Ah Jin pressed on as the servant came back with a medium sized wooden box.

"It's more of a intimate partnership." Unlocking the latch to the box, Ah Jin opened the box revealing a set of bottles in even compartments. Taking a variety of bottles from the place, she poured it's contents into a larger vial. Swirling the liquid as she stared at it, the Empress said in a bored tone, "How intimate, Ashina Sun? Do tell carefully otherwise I'll have to call Shimmie."

Ashina Sun couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the pet name for Emperor Li Shimin. "We've shared a few hugs and a kiss nothing that compromises her honor, Empress Jin."

Almost satisfied with the warrior's answer Ah Jin turned her eyes from the bottle to Ashina Sun's. With a curl of her red painted lips she smiled, "Good. Now I don't mind you courting Chang Ge, but..."

Ashina Sun straightened waiting for Chang Ge's mother's response while Ah Jin continued, "Don't push what you aren't needed or take for that matter. You seem like an honorable man, Ashina Sun, but if anything and mean anything happens to my little songstress. I will put this," The empress held up the large vial, "Into your wine, and you best pray to whatever wolf god that you come out of it..." Her eyes darted to below his stomach and back up to face almost to emphasize he point, "with one less of organ, are we clear?"

Ashina Sun stiffly nodded before the woman smiled happily, "Good, now how many kids are you planning on having after the marriage?"

When came time to leave Ashina sun excused himself and slid the door behind him. Running his fingers through his hair the warrior sighed.

_One person down. The rest of the palace to go. _


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: yeah just something that popped in my mind. First post of back to school week. :)_

Touch.

Chan Ge had never envisioned her with someone romantically. She was too busy with making sure that her country was prosperous.

That was until she met Ashina Sun, the second and adopted son of the Great Khan

For the start of their courting both were not know to touch one another intimately. Neither saw the need to but now…

She shivered as his fingers skimmed down her bare back at they lay in bed.

A lover's caress.

Chang Ge turned to his sharp eyes, her voice weary of the world outside their room, "Sun."

His eyes lazily trailed from the rest of her body to her eyes before pulling her back into a scorching kiss that was sure to stir something pleasurable.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: Set after Ashina Sun asks Ah Jin permission to court Chang Ge_

**_Thoughts on the Road_**

There weren't many reasons why Chang Ge would be out in the middle of her allied former enemy's territory. She was a strategist, a swordswoman, and a princess.

Now she was a spy.

There had been trouble in the Greater Khan's territory and it affected the Hans as well. Naturally in terms of their alliance the Hans provided support for the Turks.

Still there was no reason for her to be there.

They had thousands of men and women ready to take her place as a spy.

There were risks she knew that.

Her mother, Ah Jin knew that and yet her father, Li Shimin decided to whisk her to the Turks.

Personally Chang Ge was grateful- the court life was killing her, and it had been a great opportunity for Ashina Sun to return to the plains. She knew he missed the wildness. The wind. The sun.

She would feel the same if she had to be torn away from Chang An on the terms of banishment- not that she was this was simply a break for her. Chang Ge's thoughts trailed to the falcon warrior in front of her on horseback.

She liked him more than she would admit to anyone. He was the definition of straight forward and honor.

Unlike her. A sly woman that used whatever means to get what she wanted. Despite the struggles along the way- she got what she wanted in the end.

Apart of her despised herself for that. That naïve child that she was growing out of was slowly dissipating- ever since she entered the world of lies in the form of a strategist at age ten.

Chang Ge

"Chang Ge?" She blinked snapping out of her stupor and saw Ashina Sun looking back from his horse at her. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Change Ge said passively as Ashina Sun frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Ashina Sun, I'm fine." He stared. Now Chang Ge knew he asked her mother to allow him to court her…

Sadly he was doing a poor job of it, and frankly Chang Ge didn't know what to do either.

Their feelings for each other were…. Platonic at best. Now Ashina Sun had acted- Change Ge on the other wasn't sure what to do, in all honestly despite her career as a sly strategist that cheated death more than twice…She didn't know what to do.

Chang Ge had no femininity in her bones and blood. She had no knowledge of love or the basis of a romantic relationship. It was foreign to her, just like when she met Ashina Sun. A man so uncomplicated she couldn't help but admire that about him over time all while being suspicious- she was negotiator at the time.

"I won't ask what it is that's bothering you, but I am willing to lend an ear if you need it." His voice brought her back out of her thoughts again. Reassurance and trust was in it. It warmed her heart. There weren't many people she could trust now in unknown territory.

"Sun?" He turned his ear to her.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Marriage_**

"Why were you called the Yong Ning Princess?"

She stiffened, "Why do you ask?"

Ashina Sun gave a look that clearly said, "You Hans… Always suspicious."

"It pays to be cautious." She reminded before questioning, "Why bring it up now?"

He shrugged before uncorking his wine bottle taking a swig of it, "Bored."

Chang Ge paused before replying, "I was suppose to get married."

Instantly Ashina Sun just like the time he found out that Chang Ge was a woman. "What?"

"The marriage was supposed to be with the treaty."

"Were you willing?"

"…. I wanted to please my father." The duo went quiet for a moment thinking for a split second how the other just wanted to please their parents as a child. "I suppose that's normal. The wishes of a naive child…. To have their parents be proud of them."

"Was he proud?" Chang Ge's eyes were glazed as she recalled that particular naive childhood memory unbeknownst to the woman with the mask on top of her crossed legs- she placed her hand on the top of her head.

"You could say that."

"Did you ever see you betrothed?"

"No. As it was arranged, out customs are different from yours, Ashina Sun." She pointed out turning to the window of the restaurant.

"Then if you were to be asked again would it be personal or business?"

"Depends on the person."

"What kind of guy you'd go for?"

"What kind of woman you would court?" she countered as he frowned for a moment

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."


End file.
